


toph give aang the best pleasure

by soic



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:33:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soic/pseuds/soic





	toph give aang the best pleasure

toph I see you aang what do you mean your pant have a Bugle in there aang look down to see his election sticking out in his pant let me help you with that aang toph pull down his pant aang election sprang up to 10 inch damn your cock is huge aang let me stroke it for you toph begin to stroke aang cock slowly then pick up the pace stroking his cock faster as fuck toph that feel good aang said to in pleasure I about to cum do it toph said aang begin to cum like a water fountain after he was finished cumming toph begin to grind on his erection twerking her big booty up and down his shaft toph then give up aang body and walk away while aang was smiling having feeling the best pleasure he ever felt in his life


End file.
